Destiny or Fake?
by xxMailenDenisexx
Summary: What if it was possible for Wolves to imprint on more then one person? Well, This happens to Jake and it is heartbreaking for Nessie. Set about 9 years after B.D. Not a story to pass up! . Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hey Guys! Welcome to my 2nd "Twilight" fanfic! Sorry this is so short, but I need to know if this is any good or not. So, if you want to review, GREAT! That would be awesome!! Thanks! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

I woke up to a sunless sky. Good grief, snow again? I swear, as soon as Jake and I get married, we are moving to somewhere where there is sun everyday.

I got up and quickly dressed then walked into the kitchen. Momma and Dad where already gone, probably at the main house. Even though we moved from Forks to Portland about 2 years ago, they still preferred to live separately.

I ate my breakfast, eggs and ham, ( I was only allowed blood once a week ) then walked over to my grandparent's house. I could here everybody talking, they all were engrossed in their conversations. So my entrance went unnoticed. Alice, Rose, and Esme were making wedding plans. I refused to help, I only got say in the guest list and the date. Just like my mother did when she got married to Dad.

Emmett and Jasper were playing on the Xbox, while discussing the difference of a virtual gun and a real one.

Mom and Dad were on the couch looking all lovey dovey at each other. Um, hi. EW!

Daddy laughed at me when he heard this, "Good morning, Renesmee."

Everybody looked up, "Morning!" They all said in unison.

I just waved, not in a mood to verbally talk.

"NESSIE! Come here, do you prefer pastel pink or rose petal," Alice looked blank for a second, "oh, never mind I already know!"

"Um, Aunt Alice? You know I hate pink…I prefer purple."

She glared at me, "Unless you want to find a new wedding planner, we do things my way!"

I felt my eyes go a little wide, no matter how much I was spoiled, I usually never got my way with Alice.

"Fine then!" I looked around, "Hey, anybody seen Jake this morning?"

"The _dog_, has not been around yet." Rose answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, I might go down to his house then. Later." I walked out the door, before anybody could say goodbye.

I ran all the way to his apartment. He moved into his own place, just because he couldn't stand to stay behind in Forks while I left. In some ways I thought it was cute, in another, very strange.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

"Jake? You here?"

I turned the corner, to see Jacob Black **kissing** another girl….

* * *

**Cliff hanger! What will happen? **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS!!! Dang, up for 2 hours and already hit by a crap load of people! Hope you are liking it!! If you have seen my profile, you will know why I am doing this to Jacob: I HATE HIM!! :) **

**So, go ahead and read and review! Tell your friends to read and review!! Please, spread the love!!  
**

* * *

I stared, trying to convince myself that I was not seeing what I thought I was seeing.

"Aw, Crap. Nessie, this is so not what it looks like!" Jacob was trying to defend himself.

"SHUT UP!" Tears streamed down my face, tears of hurt, and anger. I ran out the door, to fast for any human eyes to catch.

I ran so far, I didn't even think about it. Next thing I knew, I was in a familiar place. My old home in Forks.

I knew Jacob would be going to my family, they would start searching. Since Alice could not see me, I would be okay here.

I ran inside, everything had white cloths over the furniture. I pulled one off and sat down, tears silently running down my face. Why would he kiss another girl? I was his soul mate! His other half! He shouldn't be able to see girls like that anymore!

I officially hate Jacob Black. Hate him, hate him, HATE HIM!

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at the caller I.D. . Momma.

I knew she was worried, "Hello?"

"Nessie? Oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? Why did you leave? Did some-"

"Momma, calm down. I am fine."

I heard Dad in the background, along with another voice.

_Where is she? _

_Edward, I am so sorry._

_Shut up, mutt! _

"Renesmee, sweetie. Where are you? We will come get you."

"Momma, I am perfectly fine. I just want to be alone right now. I will come home when I feel I am ready to."

_Give me the phone, Bella_.

Great, now Daddy is going to yell at me.

"Edward, don't yell at her. Just leave her be." Momma knew how to calm him down.

"Renesmee, please come home. _HE _told us all about it. _He _wants to talk to you."

I just wanted to break down all over again, but I held my voice.

"Daddy, I don't ever want to see his face again! Just leave me alone"

_Edward,_ it was Emmett's booming voice this time, _We got her cell signal, she is in Forks._

Great, my hiding place is blown.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE?!"

And with that, I hung up and turned off my phone.

A fresh new round of tears came.

EPOV

I don't believe his story for a second. Wolves can only imprint once. ONCE! But now, his is trying to say it happened twice for him?! Whatever, he was going to pay for this.

_Edward,_ Bella called in her head_, What are we going to do?_

"I don't know,"

"You don't know what? Edward is Ness okay?"

Jacob….He is on my last nerve. No, scratch that. I was about 2 seconds away from ripping his throat into millions of itty bitty pieces.

"SHUT UP, DOG!"

He got real quiet after that.

"Where do you have the right to kiss another girl?"

"It was involuntary!"

"Bull." I heard Rosalie whisper.

"So, are we going to get her?" Emmett was all for a search.

Bella looked at me pleading. She was all for letting Nessie get the time she needed.

_Jacob is not sorry, this is all a act. There is not a apologetic feeling coming off him._ Jasper's eyes darted to mine, _Please tell me you did not hear that._

"Jacob Black, you have 10 seconds to get out of this house before I sick my brothers on you,"

He looked confused, "Why?"

"8 SECONDS!"

Jacob got up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around before he walked out the door.

_Edward, I truly am sorry. I did not want her to find out this way. _

I was furious. "Hey, Em. Want to go for a run?"

I turned to look at him. He smiled his most devious smile.

"Hell yes!"

I turned back to Jacob.

"Run,"

And with that, he along with Emmett and Jasper, sprinted through the door.

"Edward, was that truly necessary?"

"Esme, Emmett and Jasper won't hurt him…much."

She looked at me, "Call them back, _NOW!"_

"Fine, Mom." I muttered, knowing she could hear me.

I dialed Emmett's cell, only to here it ringing…next to the Xbox.

God damnit! Okay, I will just call Jasper,

"Not going to work, Edward. Jazz doesn't have his phone on him."

Alice looked at me with grave eyes. "What if they truly hurt him?"

I stared back at my favorite little sister, "They wouldn't. It will be okay."

I stalked out of the room, they might not kill him, but I will.

* * *

**Oh, boy ! How I do love a good cliff hanger!!! What is going to happen? What, what, what?! Well, I don't know!! Oh, wait; YES I DO!! (HEHE) So, go ahead and review! Please????**

**I will post super soon!! Since it is summer, I can type all day!!! So click that button, and tell me what you think! Then add this to a story alert! And get a update when I type some more!!**

**Love ya! ~Mailen!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people out there!!! Thank you for reading this far! Apparently my story is actually good!! Okay, so as we all know. I hate Jacob and I am making his life his personal hell. :))) So, here we go again. Please review. I will love you forever!!! Thanks!**

* * *

I finally left Forks, a day later. I was in no hurry to get back home. Mom and Dad must be freaking out. Oh well. They will handle it. Nobody would understand my pain. Not a single person.

When I got back home, everybody embraced me. I didn't even know who I hugged, until I felt fire to my skin.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME_!" I hissed.

Jacob stared at me, "Why, Nessie?"

"Don't call me that."

"But that is your nickname. I gave it to you when you were born…." His voice trailed off.

I glared at him. "I'm not stupid. I know where it came from."

My Grandpa stepped in, "Jacob, I believe it is best if you leave now."

"Why?"

Okay, that was it. I am sick of him playing dumb.

"GET OUT!" I screeched.

Jacob was flabbergasted, I never yelled at him.

"Okay…I will. Bye everybody," I looked at me, "I love you, _Renesmee."_

That was it, I am going to kill him. But my fathers' arms were to fast, they caught me. He was whispering in my ear.

"No, Ness."

I kicked and GROWLED. I never, ever growl. But, man was I pissed.

"Jazz?" Alice was telling Jasper to calm me down.

"Get out, Jacob."

My mother spoke this time. But she said it very calmly. God, how I wished I had her self -control.

He nodded and left. I felt Uncle Jasper send peace through my entire body. But he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

My dad forced my to sit down. Of course, when I say forced I mean he picked me up and placed me on the couch.

"Nessie, it is okay. He is gone. Shhh, calm down." He was trying to soothe me. But nothing would work.

I jumped up, Peace waves or not I kept thinking about, _the dog._

"Get off me! You don't understand! Nobody will ever understand. Nobody has ever experienced this and felt my pain!"

The room got deathly quiet. My dad's face was a mask a pain.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I ask your mother." I looked to Emmett who broke the ice.

"Be quiet, Emmett." Mom said.

"What?" What were they talking about. Mom would never know.

"Yes she would Ness, believe me." His voice cracked on the word me.

"It doesn't matter, it probably wasn't that big of a deal."

"Nessie, It was a big deal. Because it was….well, your father left me."

"Sure he did. Dad would never leave you. You guys are 'soul mates'. What did you ever do to deserve that? Hm?" My voice was sarcastic. I knew that they were joking. But I wasn't in the mood, for joking.

"Renesmee, what your Mom saying is true."

"Prove it, oh wait. You can't! Nobody has my power. So I would only be listening to words. Which, are always a big lie. Just like this family!!"

The room unfroze, because it was now blazing hot.

**JPOV**

Man, did I screw up. Stupid, STUPID, Jake. Why did I leave my door opened? Nessie should have never found out about Alexa like that. Now, my best friend and fiancé hate me. Great move, mutt!

I probably don't even have a fiancé anymore!

Wallowed in self pity, I didn't here the 3 little raps at my door. I turned to see the last person I wanted to see. Alexa.

"Hi, Jake."

I waved, a short little eff my life wave.

"How did she take it?"

"She didn't all right?! She freaking hates me now! I was so stupid!"

Alexa walked to my bed and sat down by my feet.

"No, it's not honey. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Renesmee will never trust me again. It would be better off if I was…dead."

Alexa got real quiet. "Well, that would suck for me. But I could arrange that."

I looked at her, shocked. But for the 1st time, I noticed how she smelt. Sweet, too sweet. Like, a_ vampire!_ Her eyes, were coal black. She was thirsty, and I was her meal.

"Now, we can do this slow or fast and painful. It is your choice really. But please let me do it slow, I hate to rush such a…_appealing_ meal."

She didn't wait for a answer, because she lowered her lips to my next.

* * *

**SORRY! I can't help myself!! I love me some good cliffhangers! They are like birthday cake to me!! Okay, so review!!! and I will love you forever! Edwards P.O.V. next chapter!!! Okay, bye kids!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay, I am giving out my 1st review shout out!!! Thanks to HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo!!!! You gave me a lot of inspiration!!!** **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Apologize now!" I don't care how heartbroken she was. Disobeying the family was the last straw. I was furious.

"NOW!"

She wouldn't budge. Why did she chose now to be a rebellious teenager!

"Renesmee, come with me."

I shot a frantic look to Bella.

"_Don't worry, I am just going to tell her."_

We neglected to tell Nessie about why I left Bella. To this day, it hurt me to no end. I have never forgiven myself for that. That is a touchy subject to Jasper too.

Renesmee followed Bella out.

"Edward, what are we going to do? She is beyond broken, not even shopping would cure her. And shopping cures everything! But, I could try…"

I stared at Alice, of course she would find a new excuse to go shopping.

"I really don't know, I have never had to deal with this before." Emmett walked over and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well now, little Edward. Have you learned nothing? Girls are drama junkies. So, if Jake and Nessie break up, then this won't be the first time she goes all street rat crazy. Get ready!"

I pushed his arm off me, "Shut Up, Emmett."

**RPOV**

I followed Mom outside and into the woods to a clearing. She sat down and put her knees to her chest. She looked so young right now, not like a my mom. More like a helpless, scared teenager.

"Renesmee, what you said back there. It was truly uncalled for. I know your hurting right now, and I can understand. Trust me."

I looked at her, "What is up Mom?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started at my 18th birthday party. Hosted by Alice, of course. It was a beautiful party, everything was going well, until I got a paper cut from opening a present." She stopped to collect her thoughts.

"Your Uncle Jasper was still getting used to trying to stay away from humans. My blood was very sweet scented. So, when I got that cut Jasper couldn't resist. He lunged at me to try and get the blood. Edward was able to push me out of the way and the others got Jasper outside to calm down.

Your dad said he would only stay with me as long as it was safe. So when that happened with Jazz, he decided that he couldn't handle it anymore, and all them left."

I looked up at her face, it looked like she was about to cry. But of course she couldn't.

"Edward had become a little distant from me the couple of days following the party. I had a feeling something was wrong. So, one day after school we went for a little walk into the woods. There he basically told me he didn't want me." Her voice was a whisper, I realized that this was not a joke.

"So, he left. I was beyond heartbroken. I basically turned into a zombie, I never really talked to anybody anymore, hung out with my friends, or smiled."

"But, he came back though. He knew he loved you enough that you could be together."

She let out a short, frustrated laugh.

"Ha, I wish. He actually went to the Volturi to try to get them to kill him. You see, Alice saw me jump off a cliff." I stared at her, bewildered. She smiled, "Another story for another day. Anyway, Alice saw me jump went to Forks, to try and help Grandpa Charlie cope with my 'death'. But she came across me instead, and I was able to clear all of it up."

Momma had a look on her face as if she was editing the story.

"Until, I got a call one day from Edward, who was posing to be Carlisle. But I was not the one who answered the phone, it was…" She looked at me, "Someone else. See, we recently had a death in the town. And my father was at the funeral. So when Edward called and asked where Charlie was, that someone answered 'at the funeral.' . So, when your dad heard that, he thought my funeral, because Rose had told him that I had committed suicide. Edward put two and two together, so he raced to Volterra and tried to convince them to kill him. But they didn't want to, they wanted him to join them. So, Alice and I went to Volterra to try and save him in time. We did, barley." Mom was lost in thought.

"But, while there. The Volturi didn't really like how a human knew all about them. So in order to survive, I promised to be turned into a vampire."

She smiled at me.

"His coming back was sort of hard on me. For a little while at least. Charlie hated him after coming back. He wouldn't even let him inside the house for the longest time!"

She laughed. "But, you know he would come in to my room every night. We were able to talk it out, we even talked about the whole vampire thing. Your dad didn't want to change me. So I went to his house and had a vote with his family. Everybody had said yes except Rosalie and him. I was pretty honored that they loved me enough to keep me for all eternity. It was set for Carlisle to change me after I graduated, but I really wanted Edward to. The only way he would though, is if I would marry him."

She stopped, and smiled at me again.

"You know everything from here."

I was speechless.

"Momma, I had no idea."

"Well, yeah. It was really hard on me. Your father and I didn't want to tell you, because we were afraid of what you would think."

"Why?"

She looked at me, "Well, we didn't want you to get the impression he hated everything that did not go his way. I mean, we told you how he didn't want you at first."

"Mom, I could never hate him, or you. I love you guys to much."

She smiled, "I love you too, sweetie."

She got up and hugged me. "I hope you know, you have to apologize to everybody. Try not to take your frustration out on us. They are trying to understand the best they can, okay?"

"Sure Momma."

As we were walking back to the house, my cell phone rang. The caller id was blocked.

"Hello?"

On the other end was a blood culturing scream.

* * *

**Okay, sorry!!! You know me and cliffhangers! Maybe I should go to C.A. (cliffhangers Anonymous.)!!!! Hehe, tune in for more!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, kids! Sorry, this chapter is so short. But, I am leaving to go out of town for the weekend and I didn't want to leave some totally awesome fans, out in the cold with my story!!**

**Okay, so here we go:::::::  
**

* * *

I froze, my eyes wide in shock.

Momma heard the scream, "Renesmee?"

She grabbed the phone from me, put it to her ear and cringed.

"What the?" Her eyes darted to me, "Who was that?"

I could only guess. I had learned his voice so well, I knew it from anytime of angle. I couldn't bring myself to say his name. His picture flashed in my head, at light speed. Momma grabbed my hand and placed it on her face.

_Jacob._ I said mentally.

Tears welled up in my eyes. And the next thing I knew, I was running.

"NESSIE!" I heard my mother call, I didn't stop and answer; I had to see if Jake was okay.

I felt down to my pocket for my phone. It was gone, Momma must still have it. She was going to call Dad, I bet.

My prediction was right, because when I rounded to his apartment. I smelt him. _Daddy! _I called out mentally,_ Dad, what is going on?_ I ran inside, but was stopped when I hit a brick wall. No, not a wall. My father.

"Nessie, get back to the house and stay there! Now!" His voice was urgent.

"But, Daddy!-" I frantically whispered.

"NO! Now! Your Uncles and I will take care of it."

He closed the door, and left me outside in the cold. Well, you know what I mean.

I sort of ran back home, I wanted to be able to catch my dads scent if he ran by.

When I got back to the main house, I only found Alice.

"Aunt Alice! What is happening!" I everything but screeched.

She looked at me, "I don't know! I can't see!, " She got still for a moment. "God damnit! This is painful!"

I went by and sat down next to her. "Daddy kicked me out. I was not allowed to see anything. Where is my mother?"

I suddenly noticed her scent was gone.

"Bella, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle went to help. I stayed here to make sure you got home okay."

She put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them.

Why couldn't Alice see anything? Oh yeah. Stupid wolf.

"AL! Search for a girl named Alexa, I know she has long straight red hair, and really weird purpley –bluish eyes."

She nodded and searched. And her results came up almost instantly.

"Oh, my god. Nessie! Thank you! Alexa is causing all this! She was not a human, she was one of us! Though she is a succubus, like what Tanya and Kate are! No wonder, Jake never smelt her. She was able to camouflage it! We have to get over there, NOW!"

I nodded and ran out the door with Alice.

We got to Jake's house, in about 5 minutes.

But, we were to late, we saw purple smoke coming out from the chimney.

"Aw, I really wanted to fight!" I heard Alice grumble.

"Whatever, just come on!"

We ran inside and to my horror, something I never wanted to see.

* * *

**YEAH! ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!! So much fun!!!! I love them!! Okay, so you will have to be back next week for a update! I won't write for like, 6 days!!! haha. Okay. So Hope you enjoyed!!! Please review!! Mucho Gracias!! (For the record I am white, so If it is wrong. Sorry!!!)**

**~~~MAILEN1194~~~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this is soooo short, but I am tired! I just got back in town, and I decided to post a little bit!!! Here you go!"**

* * *

RPOV

Blood.

Everywhere. I knew for a fact that it was not anybody else's blood, but…Jacobs.

I fell to my knees.

"What happened, Edward?"

I tried to listen, but their voices turned from being loud, to a murmur in the background.

"We got here, just as soon as Alexa was finishing him off. Emmett was able to get her off him, but…"

His head turned to me, "Bella…." I heard my father whisper.

She nodded, and walked over to me.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go home."

My head snapped up, "No, I am not a child. I need to know what happened. Screw the protecting me crap, please?"

My uncle Emmett spoke this time.

"We walked in, this Alexa chick was at Jacob's throat. By the way he looked, he was almost dead. I pulled her off him, but when I got her off Jacobs' head went with her. We were able to kill her though."

I stared at him, speechless. My head was shaking slowly side from side. I couldn't believe what I just heard.

My Mom tugged on me, "Lets go, now Renesmee."

I walked, feeling hollow and dead inside.

JPOV

The pain, it hurt so bad! Why oh why did I chose a freaking vampire for a girlfriend? I felt so weak now, there is no going back.

I am going to be dead.

I wish I could tell Nessie how sorry I was, how I was tricked. I didn't mean to do any of this.

I heard Alexa moan out of enjoyment.

I also heard a door crash open.

"Emmett" I heard a voice call.

And that was the final word I ever heard.

* * *

**Not the greatest cliff hanger. But like I said, I am tired!!! So please review!! Love ya! ~~Mailen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gee people! Look!!! I updated! You probably thought I wouldn't right? Well, I did!!! And I think this is going to be a fantastic chapter. In my opinion anyway!!**

**So ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED STORY!!  
**

* * *

**  
**

**RPOV**

Believe it or not, I was in no type of shock. I was actually somewhat fine with Jacob being gone, I mean I would never be okay with his death but somehow I was able to cope and get back into reality.

"Renesmee? Are you sure you're okay?" My father kept asking me that same question over and over again! It was getting annoying.

"Daddy, I am fine."

"Any normal person would be hurting right now…." I heard him grumble as he left the room.

I sighed and shook my head. I needed some space, my family was constantly hovering over me since the incident.

"I am going for a walk." I said to nobody in particular, knowing very well they can hear me.

Alice beat me to the door, "Can I go, Ness?" She gave me her official pout.

"Aunt Alice, no offense but I want to be by myself." I didn't meet her eyes, I knew she would guilt me into going.

"Oh, okay then!" I looked up, she was smiling and skipped out of the room.

Right, that was very odd.

I grabbed my Louis Vutton jacket (courtesy of Alice) and walked out to the woods.

Maybe a good hunt will help me think straight. But, I just hunted yesterday, so that was out.

I started to think of everything as I walked mindlessly through the woods.

Jacob especially. All the good times we had, how much of a big brother he was to me, how he was always there….I mean _always_ there. I don't ever remember being alone.

Oh my god.

Jacob was always a little to close for comfort.

I mean, I loved him. Don't get me wrong. But, I was not in love with him.

Actually, I had none of those feeling for him. But, I was to brainwashed to think otherwise.

Ever since a early age, I was always told that I was meant to be with him. I was to marry him one day. That I was his, and his only. But, in truth I actually didn't like him.

As I thought this over through my head, I walked aimlessly to a clearing.

The clearing was beautiful, it was filled with wildflowers of all kinds. There were a couple boulders probably used for sitting.

This place looked so familiar but, I could not place it.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, which made me lose it.

"Jake, I am so sorry! I can't believe that you spent your final hours hurt and broken." I just laid there repeating that to myself in different forms.

As I laid there crying, I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I quickly sobered up and answered it.

"Hello?" My voice was thick, I cleared it.

"Nessie?! Oh my god, she is okay." I heard Mom say to somebody on the other line. " Listen you need to get home…NOW!"

"Momma, why?"

"Just trust me, please? Hurry!"

I felt the phone click dead. I got up and started to walk home, following my scent.

What was that all about? Momma was never frantic, never! Something must be seriously wrong.

I started to run, when I got to the halfway point where my scent and my families scent crossed.

I was almost to the river when two big ghost white hands grabbed me from the side.

I felt a hand pushed over my eyes and mouth, then a cold pair of lips at my ear, "Why, hello there…Renesmee."

I knew that high child voice anywhere.

Jane.

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed in my little cottage, reading. I was so peaceful. My life was perfect. Well, almost. Losing Jacob had been harder on me then Nessie. I have no idea why she has no remorse or anything at all.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard my front door open. "BELLA?" Edward yelled. I was at his side in a flash, "What? What is it?"

"Where is Nessie?" He growled.

"I have no idea. Alice said she was going for a walk. Why?"

"She needs to get home…NOW!" I pulled out my cell phone and hit her speed dial number.

"Why, Edward? Tell me what is going on!"

I put my phone up to my ear.

"Alice had a vision of Jane coming."

I was in shock, Jane? Why would she be coming here.

I turned my attention back to the phones ringing.

"Hello?" I heard my daughters crying voice answer.

"Nessie?" I turned to Edward, "Oh my god she is okay. Listen you need to get home NOW!"

"Momma why?"

"Just listen to me please? Hurry!" I clicked off the phone and turned back to Edward.

"Why is Jane coming?" I was frantic.

His face was a mask of pain and confusion.

"Jane has come for revenge. She does not plan to kill Ness. But-" His voice trailed off. "BUT WHAT?" I yelled at him.

He swallowed. "She plans to turn Renesmee into one of us…fully."

What? No, they couldn't do that! Nessie was one of their sources for information.

"Bella, if Jane can't stop herself by turning her…Nessie is going to die. She has half the blood of a human, it will take her a fraction of a time to get through her."

"Edward, no! They can't do that!"

"It won't. But Alice is unsure of when they are going to attack. We are going to leave until we know it is safe."

I nodded and ran to my room to pack. I heard the door open again, Alice ran in frantic,"EDWARD, NESSIE IS GONE!"

* * *

**Yeah!! Another Cliff hanger!! Boy I love em! Okay so I will not update again until I get reviews. I know, it sounds like I am being mean, but seriously I need at least 8 reviews to get another chapter. I see how many of you read it, and I would seriously appreciate your input!**

**Okay, so click that button!!! **

**~~Mailen1194  
**


	8. Author's note

**Okay, everybody. I have decided to move this story to complete. I thought that the story was taking a weird and very unrealted turn....so I will be publishing a new story in the near future. **

**Thank you all for reading!!!!!! I appreciate it tons!!!**

**~~Mailen1194  
**


End file.
